


<3

by blueeyedmasterpiece



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedmasterpiece/pseuds/blueeyedmasterpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I wanted to write a cute fluffy Mica/Adam fic because they’re my faves and they looked super cute on the stream. Enjoy :3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	<3

Adam rubbed his eyes as he curled up into the beanbag in the AH office, waiting for Bruce and Joel to finish packing up before they went to their hotel room to sleep. He was dead tired even though Joel had so much energy to equal himself and Bruce, who was also dragging around the office.

The office basically empty except for them, the chaos from the stream in the other room as Adam closed his eyes to get a small nap. It was short lived when he felt his shoulder nudged, opening his eyes and looking up to see Mica.

“Hey Mica, what’s up?”

“I’m tired, scoot over,” Mica quietly said in a sarcastic manner.

Adam groaned, but scooted over as much as he could on the small beanbag, Mica plopping herself down beside Adam. She pulled on his flannel shirt and Adam scooted closer, Mica curling in close to him and sighing happily. Adam didn’t ask questions and just went back to trying to get a nap, feeling the tug of sleep tight in his body.

He didn’t wake back up until he heard someone softly laugh, blinking his eyes open to see Joel put his phone back in his pocket. Adam squinted his eyes at Joel and Joel just shrugged, pointing at Mica. Adam looked down at her and a soft blush began to flow on his cheeks. Mica had fallen asleep as well, one hand curled into Adam’s shirt and the other slipped lazily around his waist, Adam feeling her soft breaths against his neck. Adam looked back at Joel as he walked away, putting his finger to his lips as he got to the door and quietly opened it and left, quietly shutting it as he did.

The closing of the door still woke Mica up, letting go of Adam’s shirt to rub her eyes. The blush on Adam’s face only got worse as Mica sat up, smiling at Adam when she noticed the pink across his cheeks.

“Aw, you’re blushing.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes you are,” Mica poked his face and laughed, Adam frowning as she did. She leaned in and kissed Adam’s nose, Adam gasping as she pulled away and smiled at him. “You’re too cute.”

Adam just shrugged his shoulders as he rubbed the side of his face, feeling the heat come off of it. Mica pat his face softly and got off of beanbag, putting her hand for Adam to grab. Adam grabbed it and Mica pulled him up, Adam stumbling a bit and Mica backed up a bit as he got his footing.

“I’m good, I’m good.”

“You sure?” Mica giggled behind her hand, Adam crossing his arms and scrunching up his nose.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Mica continued to laugh and waved Adam to follow, Adam grabbing his bag and following Mica as she opened the door and walked out. Adam shut it behind him and smiled at Mica as she waited for him.

“Ready to go, Kovic?”

“Nope, just going to stay here. Not like I have my bag packed or anything.”

“You’re an ass,” Mica scoffed, smiling as she continued to walk.

Adam smiled as he followed her and ignored the heat radiating off his face.


End file.
